nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons Movie: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame/Credits
a PARAMOUNT PICTURES NICKELODEON MOVIES and ENSEMBLE STUDIOS Presentation a KLASKY CSUPO ENTERTAINMENT AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT and GRACIE FILMS Production Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Nancy Cartwright File:Bart Simpson.png|Bart File:Ralph Wiggum.png|Ralph File:Alice Glick-0.png|Mr. Glick File:Wendell Borton.png|Wendell File:Kearney Zzyzwicz.png|Kearney Pamela Hayden File:Jimbo Jones.png|Jimbo File:Milhouse Van Houten.png|Milhouse Dan Castellaneta File:Homer Simpson.png|Homer File:Abe Simpson.png|Grampa File:Groundskeeper Willie.png|Willie File:Jackmarley.jpg|Jack Marley File:Mayor Quimby.png|Mayor Quimby File:Simpsons-2.jpg|Fidel Castro File:Melvin Van Horne.png|Sideshow Mel File:Blue-haired lawyer2.png|Blue-haired lawyer Julie Kavner File:Marge Simpson.png|Marge Yeardley Smith File:Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Hank Azaria File:Gary Chalmers.png|Chalmers File:Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu File:Comic Book Guy.png|Comic Book Guy File:SeaCaptain.png|Sea Captain File:Tom Brady.png|Tom Brady File:Lou.png|Lou File:Clancy Wiggum.png|Chief Wiggum File:Carl Carlson - shading.png|Carl File:Kirk Van Houten Tapped Out.jpg|Kirk File:Drederick Tatum.png|Tatum File:Brown Teacher.jpg|Brown Teacher File:250px-Marvelous Marvin Hagler.png|Marvin Hagler Moe Szyslak.png|Moe Nick Riviera.png|Rivera Pyro.png|Pyro Rafael.png|Rafael Leopold.png|Leopold Blackbeard.png|Blackbeard Harry Shearer File:Seymour Skinner.png|Skinner File:Ned Flanders.png|Flanders File:Kent Brockman.png|Brockman File:Doctor Hibbert.png|Dr. Hibbert File:Otto Mann.png|Otto File:Mr Burns.png|Mr. Burns File:Waylon Smithers.png|Smithers File:Adolf Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler File:Timothy Lovejoy, Jr. - shading.png|Rev. Lovejoy File:175px-Fireman.png|Fireman File:Jasper Beardly.png|Jasper Beardly Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon Tapped Out.png|Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon Richard Nixon Tapped out.png|Richard Nixon Lenny Leonard - shading.png|Lenny Marvin Monroe tapped out.png|Monroe Dewey Largo Tapped Out.png|Largo New York City police officer.png|Police Officer Boxcar Bob.png|Boxcar Bob Tony Jay File:Mr. Ronald Banner.jpg|Mr. Ronald Banner and Barry White File:Barry White (character).png|Himself Special Guest Voice Steve Pulcinella File:Horst.jpg|Horst Delroy Lindo File:Fritz.jpg|Fritz Mr. Lawrence File:Hans.jpg|Hans and A. Brooks File:Cowboy Bob.jpg|Cowboy Bob File:Brad Goodman.png|Brad Goodman File:Jacques 2.png|Jacques Also Starring Joe Mantegna File:FatTony.png|Fat Tony Marcia Wallace File:Edna Krabappel.png|Krabappel Tress MacNeille File:Dolph Starbeam.png|Dolph File:Agnes Skinner - shading.png|Mrs. Skinner File:Crazycatlady.jpg|Cat Lady File:Bernice Hibbert2.png|Bernice File:Cookie Kwan.png|Cookie Kwan Sandy Petersen File:Sandy Petersen (character).png|Himself Phil Hartman File:200px-Lionel Hutz.png|Lionel Hutz File:200px-Troy McClure.png|Troy McClure Russi Taylor File:Martin Prince.png|Martin Jonathan Dokuchitz and Howard McGillin File:Larry.png|Larry File:Sam.png|Sam E.G. Daily File:Richard3.jpg|Richard Andy Lawrence and Ashley Johnson File:Lewis.png|Lewis File:Janey Tapped Out.png|Janey Doris Grau File:Doris Freedman.png|Lunchlady Doris Maggie Roswell File:Helen Lovejoy.png|Helen Lovejoy Elizabeth Hoover.png|Miss Hoover Luann Van Houten.png|Luann Van Houten and Joseph Fiennes File:The God of Ancestors.jpg|God Featuring Corey Burton File:Kevin (bodyguard).jpg|Kevin Jim Cummings File:Rodney (bodyguard).jpg|Rodney Bill Fagerbakke File:Crothers (bodyguard).jpg|Crothers Clancy Brown File:Simpsons 10 09 C1.jpg|Eddy Michael Bell File:Joey (mafia).png|Joey Neil Ross File:Joe the Rogue (mafia).jpg|Joe "The Rogue" Paul Eiding File:JohnnyTightlips.png|Johnny Tightlips Phil Proctor File:Johnny (Mafia).png|Johnny "The Axe" Karl Wiedergott File:Godfather.png|The Godfather David Ogden Stiers File:Hamilton.jpg|Hamilton Isaac C. Singleton Jr. and Peter Macon File:Mafia Commander (1).jpg|Mafia Commander #1 File:Mafia Commander (2).jpg|Mafia Commander #2 introducing Frank Welker File:Achillis the horse.png|Achillis File:250px-Tea Biscuit.png|Duncan and David Tomlinson File:teddyroosevelt_give_a_speech_active_1_left_image_1.png|Teddy Roosevelt a Matt Groening Production Directed by Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise Produced by Don Hahn Producers Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Joseph A. Boucher Jonathan Collier Greg Daniels Al Jean Kathleen Kennedy Colin A.B.V. Lewis Frank Marshall Jeff Martin Patrick Martin J. Michael Mendel George Meyer David Mirkin Gerald R. Molen Frank Mula Conan O'Brien Bill Odenkirk Sandy Petersen Michael Price Mike Reiss David Sacks Mike Scully David Silverman John Swartzwelder Colin Wilson Jon Vitti and Richard Sakai Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Philippa Boyens Greg Daniels Luis Escobar Albie Hecht Peter Jackson Mike Judge David Kirschner George Lucas Frank Mula Chad Olshavsky Julia Pistor David Silverman Steven Spielberg Hal Waite Fran Walsh Robert Watts Sandra Rabins Penney Finkelman-Cox Co-Executive Producers Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Consulting Producers J. Stewart Burns Joel H. Cohen Ian M. Fischer John Frink Vance Hampton Al Jean Rob LaZebnick Tim Long Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Michael Price Mike Reiss Josh Weinstein Richard Vander Wende Jeff Westbrook Based on the Book "The Sorcerers of Notre Dame" Created by J.R.R. Tolkien Screenplay & Written by James L. Brooks Ian M. Fischer Matt Groening Al Jean David Koepp Jay Kogen Jeffrey Lynch Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Frank Mula Phil Nibbelink Conan O'Brien Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Jim Reardon Mike Reiss Mike Scully Matt Selman Steven Spielberg John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Josh Weinstein Simon Wells Wally Wolodarsky Songs by Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz Original Score Composed by Alan Menken Supervising Producers Michael Brown David A. Cherry Dan Greaney Richard Gyger Ron Hauge Bryan A. Hehmann Derek Humphreys Jack Humphries Brian Kelley Harold Kimmel Jay Kogen George Meyer Frank Mula Richard Raynis David Richardson Mike Scully Matt Selman Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Co-Directors Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Co-Producers Stephen Hickner Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Supervising Animation Director Paul Demeyer Animation Directors Chuck Jones Bob Ogle Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Story Editor Dan McGrath Staff Writers Bill Canterbury David S. Cohen Ken Harris Richard Thompson Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Colin A.B.V. Lewis Joseph A. Boucher Animation Associate Producers Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Art Directors David Goetz David Mirkin Gena Kornyshev Theme By Danny Elfman Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Ellen Keneshea Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Kurtis Kunsak John Bryant Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Supervisors Jeffrey Goldstein Colin A.B.V. Lewis Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Animation Line Producers Roy Conli Albie Hecht Production Managers Patricia Hicks Justin E. Rouse Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Jacqueline Sillo Production Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recordists Ronny Cox Randy Piotroski Script Supervisor Louis Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistants to Mr. Brooks and Mr. Hahn Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening and Mr. Mula Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Mr. Trousdale & Mr. Wise Daria Paris Assistant to Messrs. Mr. Petersen, Mr. Jones and Mr. Holme Dee Cappelli Assistant to Mr. Meyer and Mr. Mirkin Jane M. Mackie Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Bonnie Vitti Richard-Kevin Stith Don Gilbert C.J. Gibson Jacqueline Atkins Assistant to the Associate Producers Alison Elliott Consulting Writer Dan Schneider Sequence Directors Mike B. Anderson Mark Osborne John Evanson Ian M. Fischer Angelo Laudon Lauren MacMullan Rich Moore Steven Dean Moore David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Sherm Cohen Alan Smart Co-Producer George Meyer Animation Co-Producer Roy Conli Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Michael P. Schoenbrun IN MEMORY OF MR. RONALD BANNER Additional Sequence Directors Steven Markowski Bob Anderson Chris Clements Mike Coker Brad J. Crow Graeme Devine Matthew Faughnan Dave Pottinger Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse Rob Oliver Raymond S. Persi Chris Rippy Assistant Sequence Directors Joseph D. Gillum David Leary Duncan McKissick Matthew Schofield Ralph Sosa Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Additional Assistant Sequence Director Johnathan Gebhart Shannon O'Connor Lindsey Pollard Duane Santos Based on an Idea by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Paul Germain Second Editor Mark Scheib Associate Editor Jennifer Dolce Supervising Music Editor Daniel Pinder Music Editor Ryan Rubin Additional Editors Michael Bridge Matt Pritchard Scott Womack Assistant Editors John Currin Jeff Dotson Karen Swanson Hi Def Assistant Editor Vic Sharma Script Coordinator Stacey Cantwell Sound Design Gary Rydstrom Chris Rupp Keith Rogers Supervising Sound Editor Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Sound Effects Editors Al Nelson Shannon Mills Luke Dunn Geilmuda Robert Shoup Stuart McCowan Chuck Michael Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Anna Behlmer Tim Chau Gary Rydstrom Tom Johnson Additional Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Scarabosio Tom Myers Post Production Supervisor Jeannine Berger Voice Record Coordinator Louise Jaffe Dialogue Coordinator Richard Chung Animation Produced By Film Roman. A Starz Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation, Inc. Film Roman Animation Art Director David Rippy Layout Supervisors Ed Ghertner Duncan McKissick Director of Computer Graphics Scott Vanzo Film Roman Animation Directors Eric Larson John Lounsbery Wolfgang Reitherman Film Roman Animation Animation Line Producer Patrick Hudson Supervising Animation Line Producer Gordon Parks Production Manager Justin E. Rouse Digital Line Producers David Rippy Gordon Parks Animation Associate Producer Harter Ryan Production Supervisors Julie Peng Penelope Parr Thornton Bill Barry Trista Haley Navarro Production Coordinators Mike Battle Amanda Byrnes Ani Cash Christine Deitner Allison L. Francis Jim Hasman Ed Johnson Benjamin Kaltenecker Paul Kim Rocco Pucillo Josh Sundby Adam Wollenberg Alexander Wu Film Roman Senior Staff Scott D. Greenberg Executive in Charge of Production for Film Roman Mike Wolf Rough Draft Animation Producer for Rough Draft Studios David Rippy Digital Line Producer Andrew P. Foster Animation Associate Producers Ian M. Fischer Harter Ryan Production Supervisors Jennifer Brown Brian Carey Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Stacked Animation Laboratory Story Reel Revision Associate Producer Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Annex Supervisor Alex Quintana Artists Robert Anderson Dante Fabiero Matthew Hemby David Lewis Susan Randell Mike Seal Simon K. Sowell Scott Womack After Effects Artists Erika Isabel Vega Azariah Owens Nick E. Lenard Doug Nunn Production Associates Kent Carpenter Zambrana Marisa Ice Joe Saunders Animation Crew WHACKING DAY Assistant Director Orlando Baeza Brian Iles Chris Loudon Mark Osborne Alan Smart Story Supervisors Ralph Eggleston Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones David P. Kubalak Joe Ranft Kevin O'Brien Richard Rich Story Artists Brad Ableson John Achenbach Bob Anderson Viki Anderson Mark Andrews Martin Archer Dale Barnhart Ted Berman Gaetan Brizzi Paul Brizzi Barry Caldwell Jim Capobianco Brenda Chapman Eric Cleworth Basil Davidovich Timothy A. Deen Graeme Devine Luis Escobar Jun Falkenstein Andrew P. Foster Richard Geldreich Joseph D. Gillum Francis Glebas Ed Gombert Gary Graham Lucas Gray Vance Hampton II Kirk Hanson Colin Heck Matthew Hemby Chris Hockenberry Daan J. Jippes Piet Kroon Larry Leker Burny Mattinson Steven Dean Moore Moroni Bruce M. Morris Floyd Norman Rob Oliver Raymond S. Persi Matt Pritchard Stephen A. Reis John Rice Christian Roman Stephen Sandoval Bill Schofield Chuck Sheetz David S. Smith Jeff Snow Bill Waldman Dean Wellins Kevin White Story Consultants Patchy the Pirate Luke Brookshier Sherm Cohen C.H. Greenblatt Jay Kogen Mr. Lawrence Wally Wolodarsky Assistant Story Artists Peter Avanzino Chris Clements Mark Ervin Herb Ellwood Gage R. Galinger Richard Gyger Joe Hale David Jonas Lance Kramer Shawn Lohstroh Lauren MacMullan Steven Markowski Teddy Newton Frank Nissen Howard Parkins Bill Payne John Ramirez Jason Richardson Art Riley Nathan C. Stefan Mark Walton Kelly Wightman Timing Directors Neil Affleck Patrick Buchanan David A. Cherry George Chialtas Eric Daniels Richard Gasparian Bryan A. Hehmann Dion A. Hopkins Robert Ingram Mickey Kawick John Kennedy Bill Keil Mike Kidd Adam Kuhlman David Lewis Frank Marino Pete Michels Chea O'Neill John A. Reed Peter Shin Larry Smith Steve Socki Mark Terrano Jason Warnesky Paul W. Warzecha Glen Wuthrich Assistant Timing Directors Jack Dyer David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Marcin Szymanski BG Design Lead Geo Brawn IV Brad J. Crow Hugh MacDonald Tom Woodington Background Design Lead Vance Hampton II Lisa Keene John Krause Angelo Laudon Maria Mariotti Ken Wilder Lance Wilder Layout Supervisors Ed Ghertner Duncan McKissick Character Design Lead Andreas Deja Graeme Devine Russ Edmonds Ian M. Fischer Dale Hendrickson Marcin Szymanski Visual Development Lead William H. Frake III Dan Haskett Stephen Hillenburg Kenny Pittenger Gordon Parks Leonard Robledo Prop Design Lead David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Tom Kenny Joseph Wack Jefferson R. Weekley Character Design & Visual Development Matt Groening Sam Simon Scott Alberts Sean Applegate Marek Buchwald Anthony Christov Peter Clarke Laura L. Corsiglia Peter De Seve Thom Enriquez Matthew Faughnan Vance Gerry Jean Gillmore Darek Gogol Joe Grant August N. Hall Vance Hampton John Holmquist Eric S. Keyes Tia W. Kratter Nancy Kruse David Leary Shawn Lohstroh Dominique R. Louis Rick Maki Kevin McMullan Dusty Monk Moroni Kevin M. Newman Sue C. Nichols Phil Ortiz Gordon Parks Frank Pe Sandy Petersen Tina Price Brad Pollard Stephen Rippy Lou Romano Justin E. Rouse Duane Santos Matthew Schofield Richard Sebasts Ralph Sosa Karen Sparks Art Stevens Greg Street Julius Svendsen Karen Swanson Patrick Thomas Charles Tinney Joseph Wack Kevin White Tanya Wilson BG Designers Barry Atkinson Lynna Blankenship Justin Brandstater Brooks Campbell Alexander C. Dilts Don Gagen Brad Hicks Bill Jackson Paul Jacquays Thonny S. Namuonglo Deborah A. Peterson Charles Ragins Colin Stimpson George Stokes Christophe Vacher Rob Walden Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Co'Heads of Background Design Kathy Altieri Mannix Bennett John Emerson Mike Kurinsky Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire Daniel Read Background Design Chris Bolden Ruben Chavez Ralph Delgado William J. Dely Jr. Al Dempster Dennis Durrell James D. Finn Lynell Forestall Andrew P. Foster Richard Geldreich Greg Gibbons Ann Guenther Michael Humphries Trevor Johnson Mike Lachance David Lechuga Serge Michaels Don Moore Andrew Phillipson Craig D. Robertson Jonathan C. Salt Robert E. Stanton Bart Tiongson Donald Towns Nadia D. Vurbenova Prop Designers Darrel Bowen Andy Cotnam Jarod Daetwiler Nathan Gammill Ken Harsha Thorsten Hasenkamm Marc R. Hanson Dale Hendrickson Paul Jacquays Kevin Moore John Rice Tommy Tejeda Lead Animators Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Ruben A. Aquino Tony Bancroft Tony Fucile Kathy Zielinski Dick Zondag Ralph Zondag James Baxter Nik Ranieri Bruce W. Smith Will Finn Dale L. Baer Mike Gabriel Eric Goldberg Michael Surrey Ed Gombert Mark Kausler Duncan Marjoribanks Tim Allen Anthony DeRosa Michael Giaimo Lennie K. Graves John Pomeroy Mike "Moe" Merrell Animators Lizette Atkinson Anthony Bell David Block Rejean Bourdages Dave Burgess Michael Cedeno Roger Chiasson Mike Coker Caroline Cruikshank Robert Espanto Domingo Stephane Duguay Herb Ellwood John Evanson Doug Frankel Gage R. Galinger Nique Gardner Byron Wade Goodman Steven P. Gordon Joe Haidar David Hancock T. Daniel Hofstedt Ron Husband Jeff Johnson Doug Krohn Dave Kubczyk Dominique Monfery Teddy Newton Ralph Palmer Sergio Pablos Silvia Pompei Ruben Procopio David Pruiksma William Recinos John Ripa Jason M. Sallenbach Brian F. Sousa Yoshmichi Tamura Chris Wahl Larry White Phil Young David Zaboski Character Layout Artists Olivier Adam Anthony Bell Ed Bell Wayne Carlisi Scott Caple Roberto Casale Fred Craig Peter J. DeLuca Jeff Dotson Rick Farmiloe Cynthia Jill French Frederick J. Gardner III Raul Gasataya Jr. Mac George Joseph D. Gillum Rick Hoppe Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Conor W. Kavanagh Gene Kohler Jr. Ely Lester Michael Lester Richard L. "Toto" Manginsay Doug Marien Lorenzo Martinez Bob McCrea Emil Mitev Gary Mouri Jeffrey A. Myers John Narcomey Daniel St. Pierre Robert J. St. Pierre Franc Reyes Ryan Rivette Alex Ruiz Duane Santos Thomas Shannon Audrey Stedman Allen Tam Rene Vega Craig Voigt Mark Watts Jennifer C.L. Yuan Assistant Layout Artists James Beihold Fred Cline Jarod Daetwiler David Dunnet Louis E. Gonzales Richard Gyger Mark Koerner Mike Marcantel Juan R. Martinez Frank Molieri Eric Oliver Dominic Polcino Michael Polvani John Puglisi Jay Robinson Rick Salonga Kishan Shah Mike Swofford Derek Thompson Franz Vischer William Waldman BG Layout Artists James P. Alles Edgar Carlos Derek Carter Ryan A. Cheetham Peter J. DeLuca Mark Ervin Ian M. Fischer Lance Hoke Trevor Johnson Angelo Laudon Jeffrey A. Myers James Parris Chris Rippy David Rippy Thomas Starnes David M. Strandquest Greg Street Danny Taverna Kevyn L. Wallace Wallace Williamson Glen Wuthrich Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisor Thomas Baker James "JR" Russell Scene Planning and Compositing Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Annamarie Costa Deirdre Creed Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Mark Henley Ronald Jackson Dan C. Larsen Scott Rossman Scott Warren Effects Animation Lead Jake Dotson Dwayne Gravitt Neil Krepela Roy Rabey Effects Animation Artists Esmeralda C. Costa John A. Armstrong Frank Churchill John M. Dillon Mark Dindal Rick Echevarria Marc Ellis Colbert Fennelly Randy Fullmer Joseph Gilland Earl A. Hibbert Craig L. Hoffman Jeff Howard Mike Jones Dorse A. Lanpher Dan Lund John MacFarlane Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Robert Rios Ryan F. Simmons Gary Sole Philip Vigil Von J. Williams Ryan Woodward Additional Effects Artists Marko Barrows Ty Elliot Background Painters Domonique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Bike Kinzle W. Ashby Manson Alexander Zabolotsky Film Roman Editorial Roger Injarusorn Abe Forman-Greenwald James Melton Stephen Schaffer Hermann Schmidt Rough Draft Editorial Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Lip Sync Kent Holaday Lip Assignment Robyn Anderson Color Model Lead Maria Gonzalez Color Models Brandon Bloch David Svend Karoll Marianne C. Cheng Color Design Consultants Karen Bauer Sylvia Roemer Film Roman CG Lead Kevin Carney Jake Dotson Neil Eskuri Roy Rabey James Tooley Grant Vicklund CG Artists Stuart Allan Miae Kim Ausbrooks Michael Bean Tom Bean Doug Brucks Michael W. Capps Rick Echevarria Blaine Gibson Shay Girard Marc T. Holmes John Hood Andrew Jimenez Don Kim Jon Kim Krummell II David P. Kubalak Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Kevin Oakley Dale Oliver Mark Orme Jeff Ottinger Benjamin Sakai Brian F. Sousa Chris Stover Trey Taylor Bob Wallace Eric Whited Chuck Williams Charlie Winter Ryan Woodward Joe Ybarra Additional CG by FORUM William Arance Brent Bowen Chad Cole Harry Eisenstein Steven Fahey Peter Gend Adam Klein Animation Clean-Up Supervisors Jeffrey D. Clark Vera Lanpher Michael D. McCart Animation Clean-Up Debra Armstrong Philo Barnhart Paul A. Bauman Gordon R. Bellamy Merry Clingen Susan McKinsey Goldberg Cathilin Hidalgo-Polavani Todd Jacobsen Emily Juliano Myung Kang-Teague Lureline Kohler Watana Martinelli Doug E. Ninneman Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Nicole Pascal Jon Peters Alex Quintana Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Kyung S. Shin Richard Smitheman Yevgenia (Jenny) Suzdaltsev Marshall Lee Toomey Helen T. Tse Marianne Tucker Robert Tyler Michael A. Venturini Tran M. Vu Mitchell Walker, Jr. Miri Yoon Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jungja Kim-Wolf Breakdown Artists Steve Aguilar Roger Allers Robert Anderson Peter Paul R. Bautista Michael Brown James A. Burks Nick Currie Robert G. Nigoghossian Patrick T. Dailey Frank Dietz Gail Frank Miriam L. Goodman Steve Lenze Brock Meade Rob Minkoff Robb Pratt Rudy Rosales Marc Smith Cathlin G. Hidalgo Diane Kim Stephen Steinbach Imbetweeners Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Brian Dellinger Brian Boylan Greg Checketts Matt Scadding Ho Young Lee Catherine M. Choi Guy Donovan Shannon O'Connor Yelena Geodakyan Chrissie Schweiger Barrett Glenn, Jr. Brian Lemon Angela M. Sigurdson Adam Schimpf Bill Farmer Janeane K. Harwell-Camp Sergio Tacconi Viorel Voronca Guadalupe Hernandez Suzanne F. Hirota Brian Pimental Celeste Torrales Gina Russell Williams Joon Y. Kang Helen H. Yoon Kevin W. Koch Sorcerers Consultant Patchy the Pirate "SWEET JIMBO JONES' BADASS SONG" Assistant Director Mike B. Anderson Storyboard Supervisor Mike Coker Storyboard Artists Bob Anderson Timothy A. Deen Graeme Devine Robert Fermier David Kubalak Steven Dean Moore Dave Pottinger Mark Sinclair Story Consultants Jay Kogen & Wally Wolodarsky Character Design Supervisors Duncan McKissick Vance Hampton Character Designers Scott Alberts David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Ian M. Fischer Sandy Petersen Joseph Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design John Krause Angelo Laudon Maria Mariotti Brian Sousa Lance Wilder Character Layout Artists Chris Clements John Evanson Richard Gyger Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse John Mathot Jordan Reichek Background Layout Artists Don Gagen Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Rick Salonga Debbie A. Silver Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Glen Wuthrich Animation Timing David Bastian Michael Bean Tom Bean George Chialtas Milton Gray Marcin Szymanski Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Karen L. Bauer Color Design Bob Angelini Dominique Blaskovich Paul Felter Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Younghee Higa Animation Camera Supervisor Patrick Buchanan Animation Camera John Alexander Reed David Cherry Robert Ingram Richard Gasparian Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Managers Laurie Biernacki Raymond M. Iacovacci Animation Post Production Supervisor Angela Ousey Production Associate Sharon D. Ramsay Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting, Tim Heyen Telecine Until Video, Larry Field Production Assistants Steve Ingram Donna Lafferty Nichole Graham Martin Alvarez Track Reading Louis Russel Laurie Wetzler Scanning David E. Bonnell Heidi Friese David Duff Digital Ink and Paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Technical Consultant Steffan M. Wild Dialogue Mixer Ron Cox Dialogue Recordists Christine Sirois Tim Lauber Recordits Craig "Pup" Heath Blake Cornett Re-Recording Engineer Tom Lalley Dialogue Engineer Derek Casari HSR Dialogue Recordist Bill Higley Braver Production Dialogue Recordist Bob Tomlinson Dialogue Editor Cheryl Nardi ADR Group Voice Casting Barbara Harris Sebastian Cabot ADR Loop Group Carlos Alazraqui Charlie Adler Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman Robert Clothoway David Cowgill John Demita Robin Atkin Downes Sally Dworsky Willow Geer Kyle Hebert Jess Harnell Richard Horvitz Barbara Iley David Kaye Daamen J. Krall Marsha Kramer Jeremy Maxwell Susan McBride Joel McCrary Richard McGonagle David Michie Mark Moseley Patrick Pinney Phil Proctor Dale Raoul James Arnold Taylor Audrey Wasilewski Claudette Wells Paul Winchell Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Paramount Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Nickelodeon Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Ensemble Studios (Dallas, TX) Film Roman (Woodland Hills, CA) Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Marin County, California Foley Editor Suzanne Fox Assistant Editors Kevin N. Bailey Josh Gold Foley Artists Janna Vance Dennie Thorpe Ellen Heuer Foley Recordist Sean England Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Assistant Effects Editor Mac Smith Recordists Nathan Nance Ron Roumas Matthew Kent Mix Technician Jurgen Scharf Casting by Jane Feinberg, C.S.A. & Mike Fenton, C.S.A. Mary Selway Cast Nancy Cartwright Bart, Ralph, and Maggie Pamela Hayden Jimbo, Milhouse Dan Castellaneta Homer, Willie, Louie, Barney, Quimby, Grampa, and Jack Marley Julie Kavner Marge Yeardley Smith Lisa Hank Azaria Chalmers, Apu, Legs, Comic Book Guy, Sea Captain, Moe, Lou, Chief Wiggum, Carl Harry Shearer Skinner, Ned, Brockman, Richard Nixon, Otto, Lenny, Dr. Hibbert, Adolf Hitler, Timothy Lovejoy, Jr., Mr. Burns, Smithers Tony Jay Mr. Ronald Banner Barry White Himself Steve Pulcinella Horst Delroy Lindo Fritz Mr. Lawrence Hans Paul Kandel Narrator Corey Burton Kevin Jim Cummings Rodney Bill Fagerbakke Crothers Joe Mantegna Fat Tony Marcia Wallace Mrs. Krabappel Clancy Brown Eddy Michael Bell and Neil Ross Joey and Joe "The Rogue" Phil Hartman Lionel Hutz and Troy McClure Paul Eiding Johnny Tightlips Phil Proctor Johnny "The Axe" Russi Taylor Martin Jonathan Dokuchitz Larry Howard McGillin Sam A. Brooks Brad Goodman Tress MacNeille Agnes, Dolph, [[Bernice Hibbert|'Bernice']] E.G. Daily Richard Andy Lawrence Lewis Ashley Johnson Janey Ron Taylor TV Ron Taylor Doris Grau Doris Sandy Petersen Himself Karl Wiedergott The Godfather David Ogden Stiers Hamilton Isaac C. Singleton Jr. and Peter Macon Mafia Commanders, Fireman, and Police Officers Joseph Fiennes The God of Ancestors Frank Welker Duncan and Achillis Kevin McMullan Himself Stephen Rippy Himself Dennis Haysbert Riot Police Officer Gregg Berger and Ron Glass Technicial Workers Sweet Jimbo Jones' Badass Song Cast Dan Castellaneta Hillbilly #1 and Soldiers Hank Azaria Hillbilly #2 and Colonel Harry Shearer Fat Biker and Ned's Father Bob Peck Leopold James Woods Himself Maggie Roswell Helen Lovejoy and Miss Hoover Sebastian Cabot Himself Andre Sogliuzzo Dr. Mark Moneybanks Russi Taylor Sherri & Terri Frank Welker Santa's Little Helper Additional Voices Jack Angel Hank Azaria Joan Barber Don Barclay Scott Barnes Michael Bell Greg Berg Bob Bergen Gregg Berger Mary Kay Bergman Don Bradford A. Brooks Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Liz Calloway Nancy Cartwright Dan Castellaneta David A. Cherry Philip Clarke E.G. Daily Jennifer Darling Debi Derryberry Neil Dickson Jonathan Dokuchitz Richard Doyle Paul Eiding Jeannie Elias John Evanson Ian M. Fischer Merwin Foard Fred Frank David Friedman Don Fullilove Marcia Mitzman Gaven Brian George Tony A. Goodman Jennifer Hale Vance Hampton Jo Ann Harris Pamela Hayden Bryan A. Hehmann Kevin Holme James Horan Jerome K. Jones Paul Kandel Julie Kavner Alix Korey Michael Lindsay David Lodge Jon Lovitz Sherry Lynn Tress MacNeille Steve Mackall Danny Mann Mona Marshall Scott Martin Gershin Marin Mazzie Mickie McGowan Gene Merlino George Meyer Jay Meyer Haunani Minn David Mirkin Bruce Moore Brian O'Neill Bobbi Page Rob Paulsen Sandy Petersen Dave Pottinger Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Jim Reardon Clive Revill Dan Riordan Al Roker Maggie Roswell Peter Samuel Pamela Segall Harry Shearer Bruce C. Shelley Lloyd Sherr Yeardley Smith Andre Sogliuzzo Kath Soucie Gordon Stanley Leonard Stone Guy Stroman Russi Taylor Robert Tebow Marcelo Tubert Jackie Ward Molly Wasserman Frank Welker Karl Wiedergott Production Accountant Craig Cannold Assistant Production Accountant Chris Stark Film Roman Production Accountant John Romeo Rough Draft Production Accountant James H. Goldin Rough Draft Assistant Production Accountant Sylvia C. Ramirez Production Assistants Dakota Morgan Setzer Daniel Gordon Lucian Daniels Lauren L. Fritz Animation Production Assistants Jenny Bettis Lejon Douroux Ryan Garcia Matthew Lathrop Alice S. Lin Hugo Linares Amy V. Lodevico Paul "Ping-Pong" Mangulabnan Abner Pineda Leslie Andrew Ridings Carolyn Roach Peter Truss Leonardy Veliz Additional Production Support Matt Battle Ashley Nicole Black Kevin C. Jones Latreese Rutherford Barbara Siebertiz Film Roman IT Gene Kohler Andy Cotnam Graeme Devine Stephen Hillenburg Brian Lemon Juan Martinez Celeste Torrales Patrick Thomas Recruiting Phillip Williams Lab Color Timers Jim Passon Chris Regan Negative Cutter Gary Burritt Ed Warter Title Designer David Jonas Titles By Pacific Title Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Digital Intermediates Digital Film Colorist Timothy Peeler DI Producer Esther Lee Music Additional Music by James Dooley Harry Gregson-Williams Henry Jackman Kevin McMullan John Powell Stephen Rippy Songs Produced by Alan Menken Stephen Schwartz Songs Arranged by Alan Menken Michael Starobin Songs and Score Orchestrated by Michael Starobin Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Vocal Arrangements by David Friedman Songs Parody Written by James L. Brooks David A. Cherry Ian M. Fischer Matt Groening Don Hahn Bryan A. Hehmann Kevin Holme Al Jean Jerome K. Jones Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Frank Mula Conan O'Brien Sandy Petersen Jim Reardon Mike Reiss Mike Scully Matt Selman Sam Simon John Swartzwelder Gary Trousdale Jon Vitti Kirk Wise Score Produced by Alan Menken Latin Lyrics Adapted by Stephen Schwartz Music Production Supervisor Tod Cooper Score Recorded and Mixed by Slamm Records Music Recorded and Mixed by Bruce Botnick Additional Score Orchestrations by Danny Troob Score Conducted by Michael Starobin Songs Conducted by Jack Everly Featured Guitarist Heitor Pereira Featured Vocalist Elin Carlson Supervising Orchestrator Bruce Fowler Orchestrators Walt Fowler Elizabeth Finch Ken Kugler Suzette Moriarty Steve Bartek Geoff Stradling Vocal Contractor David Friedman Music Preparation Booker White Orchestra Conductors Blake Neely & Nick Glennie-Smith Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent & Peter Rotter Technical Score Engineers Thomas Broderick & Pete Oso Snell Music Production Coordinator Steven Kofsky Score Production Coordinator Andrew Zack Technical Music Assistants Jacob Shea & Noah Sorota Additional Recording by Jeff Biggers Assistant Engineers Greg Vines & Matt Ward Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Digital Recordist Kevin Globerman Additional Music Editors Stephanie Lowry Erich Stratmann Mark Jan Wlodakiewicz Michael Jay Score Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox and Paramount Studios Recordist Tim Lauber Engineer Denis St. Amand Stage Managers Tom Steel & Francesco Perlangeli Songs The Bells of Notre Dame Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Paul Kandel, David Ogden Stiers, Tony Jay, and Chorus Hellfire Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Tony Jay, and Chorus God Help The Outcasts Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, and Chorus Court of Miracles Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Hank Azaria, Dan Castellaneta, Harry Shearer, and Chorus Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Barry White courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Born Free Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Performed by Gene Merlino End Titles Someday Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Barry White Isaac Hayes Travis Tritt Mark Wills Scott Bigelow Produced and Arranged by Walter Afanasieff Barry White's courtesy of 20th Century Fox Records Isaac Hayes' courtesy of ABC Records Travis Tritt's courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Mark Wills' courtesy of Universal Music Group Nashville Scott Bigelow's courtesy of Paramount Records Walter Afanasieff's courtesy of Sony Music Soundtrack Available on Walt Disney Records Animation Special Thanks Mike Judge Utit Choomuang Denise Sirkot Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Dave Pottinger Mark Kirkland David M. Stern Gregg Vanzo Mike Girard Jack Richdale Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Wes Archer Carlos Baeza Susie Dietter Swinton O. Scott III C.I.S. Toon Boom Animation Inc. Special Thanks To Paul Winchell J.R.R. Tolkien Victor Hugo George Lucas Philip Kaufman Steven Spielberg Leonard Maltin Tom Hulce, Kevin Kline & Demi Moore Zach Jacquays Jeff N. Brown Billy Khan Chris Van Doren Mark Sinclair Rob Fermier Jeff Ruediger Robert Anderson Pete Parisi Tim Ruessler Matthew S. Burke Filmed on Location in '''United States, Springfield, Paris, Texas, London, '''Berlin © 1996 Paramount Studios and Nickelodeon Film Corporation in all territories except United States, Brazil, France, England, German, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. © 1996 HCF Hungary Fil Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company and Paramount Studios and Nickelodeon Film Corporation in United States, Brazil, France, England, German, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. Paramount Studios and Nickelodeon Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. The event, characters and firms depicated in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosectuition as well as civil liability. Ensemble Studios Gracie Films Paramount Television 20th Television Amblimation Klasky Csupo Category:Credits Category:The Simpsons Movie